


Izuku Midoriya; Maverick Hunter

by Life_ontheLine



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_ontheLine/pseuds/Life_ontheLine
Summary: Izuku gets kidnapped by the League of Villains, and has been missing for months. When he finally returns, he doesn't feel the same.





	1. Special Operation

My name is Ochaco Uraraka. I'm a student at U.A. High School. I used to have a really good friend and classmate named Izuku Midoriya, but I called him Deku.

He was cute, and I thought his green eyes just seemed very mesmerizing.

But lately, it just feels empty. Empty, without Deku.

[|-----|]

Ochaco turned around to see her fellow classmates Tsu and Mineta fine, and waves of relief washed over her entire being. But what distracted her from being fully relaxed was the role call that followed afterwards.

The USJ was a hectic field trip, and they could've died to that, that thing. It wasn't human, and it certainly wasn't an animal. Whatever it was, she was glad it was gone for good. Ochaco raised her hand and called out "Here!"

"Izuku Midoriya? Midoriya, are you here?"

Deku would've called out and raised his hand immediately. Her eyes darted over the crowd of her classmates, looking for that ever-familiar mop of green hair that brightened up her mood every day.

Her heart sank when no reply came from the crowd. She heard Kirishima pipe up.

"Maybe Midoriya's just stuck in rubble! Come on, guys, let's go find him!"

Kirishima ran off, with Kaminari, Todoroki, and Iida following behind him. Aizawa, All Might, Cementoss, and the rest of the class ran after them, to hopefully find Deku. Bakugo lugged on behind, grumbling something about leaving Deku behind. If she didn't have larger priorities right now, she would have flung the living ego manifestation into the stratosphere.

[|-----|]

The search held no success for Class 1-A and its teachers. Everyone marched back, with disappointment, fear, and worry in their eyes, just to name a few emotions.

Meanwhile...

[|-----|]

Izuku Midoriya, known as 'Deku' to most of his classmates woke up, finding himself tied to a metal table and gagged inside of a dimly lit room. He quickly realized what this meant, and proceeded to try and break out.

However, the one with hands on his face reached out and grabbed Izuku's neck with four fingers. This silenced the greenette, and gave the strange hand-person the chance to speak.

"Move, and you die. Now sit here and be a good little lab rat, pesky hero."

Another voice entered the room, which seemed slightly familiar to Izuku.

"Now now, Tomura. If you harm my experiment, you'll only be disappointing your Master."

A bushy grey mustache and eyebrows along with strange spectacles came into view, and Izuku recognized who this doctor was. The doctor seemed to recognize Izuku as well, those same eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Who were you again?... Ah, yes, of course! The Midoriyas' son. I think you're the perfect candidate to test on."

Perfect candidate? What does that mean?

The doctor reached onto a table and pulled out a syringe, filled with something. Maybe anesthesia. Izuku struggled against the table, trying to break free. He tried tapping into One for All, only to find that no strength came to his aid.

"If you're thinking about using that Quirk of yours, there is no need. You are trapped, and I've given you a synthesized form of Eraserhead's Quirk that is... Quite long-lasting."

Izuku Midoriya was then experimented on, being given cybernetic enhancements against his own consent. It felt like Hell on Earth. Ceaseless agonizing pain, in every single place. It never seemed to stop. He felt memories of Shoko and Ochaco fade beneath the waves of endless pain.

He tries to grasp at any remainder, hoping to hold it tight. He found that memories of their smiles gave him hope. Hope that they would be able to save him soon.

He was very wrong.

[|-----|]

"Izuku Midoriya has been missing for 7 months. He is presumed to be dead," Nezu spoke, glancing at All Might who seemed to be very distraught.

"However," the hybrid animal president continued, "We have obtained intel that he is being held captive by the League of Villains. And, we now know the location of their hideout."

All Might stood up, looking at Nezu with a glance that oozed relief, and emitted wrath just waiting to spill out.

"What are we waiting for?! We need to save Young Midoriya!"

"All Might, I understand your concern. But we need the assistance of multiple people. In fact, students Ochaco Uraraka and Shoko Todoroki will be of great assistance."

"Nezu, you wish to bring children along on this mission?! This is extremely dangerous, and Young Uraraka and Young Todoroki aren't fit to simply tag along!"

"On the contrary. They will not be providing combat assistance, and will instead lead the search parties for Izuku Midoriya. They have already been notified of their positions in this operation, and have been asked not to share it with anyone outside of themselves."

All Might grimaced. It just wasn't right to bring children along. But he couldn't do anything about it. He sat down, huffing and crossing his arms.

"This meeting is adjourned. Resume your duties."

[|-----|]

A few days felt like weeks and even months for Shoko. The bench she was sitting on froze a bit where she gripped the armrest. She wanted to get on the mission of finding Midoriya quite badly. He was her friend. She had been his friend since they were little.

It wasn't quite right just to be kept here like... Like... She couldn't come up with a good enough metaphor. Shoko grabbed the pager from her pocket, glaring at it.

"Ring, damn it. Ring already."

As if obeying out of fear, the pager rang with a message from Nezu.

It simply read, 'Suit up and meet up.'

Shoko dashed off.

[|-----|]

All Might crossed his arms, his signature wide grin faltering for just a second.

Aizawa slipped his hands in his pockets, double checking if he had everything.

Endeavor tightened his gloves, clenching his fist.

Snipe sat on a chair backwards, leaning on the backrest.

Shoko Todoroki and Ochaco Uraraka are standing next to All Might, with Uraraka’s expression being one of concern and determination, while Shoko seemed unreadable.

Everyone is here and they all seem prepared.

Tsukauchi sighed and proceeded to explain the operation to the Pro Heroes in the crowd.

"Snipe, All Might, and Eraserhead will lead the frontal assault on the lair. Endeavor will provide support. We will stand by and provide cover fire and means of entry."

"Proceed to your positions, everyone."

The room scattered, the once full space now empty with Tsukauchi closing the door behind him.

[|-----|]

He could barely open his eyes. His thoughts were barely coherent. Where was he? How did he get here? What was his name again?

** _N̷̐̏a̷̓͛͘͝m̸̋̒͝ė̷̛̈́̄̑͘:̵̌̔ ̷̒̎Iz̶͂͗̓̌ư̸̩͕̼̎k̷̹͚̩̅͠u̶͂̽͘ ̸̛̈͐̚M̶̧̢̲̲̪̋̚id̸ö̴́̔͝r̷̉̄̊̂͠ȉ̷̍y̴̛͊̾̅͠a̴͂͋̈̍.̵̊_ **

Izuku… that’s a good name. That’s  _ his _ name. He liked that name. 

** _Č̶͂͝ơ̶̛̅͑̚d̷͉͑̓en̵̚ȁ̵͝m̷̛͗͘ẽ̸́:̴̧̗̣́ Z̴̍̚̕͠ë̵́rơ̶̯._ **

Zero? That’s also a good name. His mental process started to fade out. Is this what it’s like to die? Is it? This had to be how it felt, right? 

Before he could finish his train of incoherent thought, he blacked out again. 

[|-----|]

“Kurogiri. When will the d-” 

“He is not done yet, Tomura Shigaraki, and he will not be if you keep asking me these questions.” 

Tomura lightly scoffed, and turned to face away from the bar. When Project Omega was done, he would be like the perfect soldier. Even better than the Nomus, the doc said. It was going to be great, and an amazing asset to the League of Villains. 

Sure, the USJ went off a little rougher, but in the end, he got what he came for. He got the kid with the perfect Copy Quirk. If he recalled correctly, it allowed him to permanently be able to use the Quirk of anyone who gave him their DNA. Or if he took it by force. He had a lot of mechanical enhancements to further his usefulness. It was going to be amazing. 

He expected it to be a quiet day so the doc could finish his work, and he’d finally have Project Omega on his side. 

What he didn’t expect was All Might, Snipe, and Eraserhead bashing through the wall of his hideout. Snipe and Eraserhead tried to knock Kurogiri out, but the Warp Quirk user teleported away. Tomura was left alone. 

Eraserhead tried to capture Tomura with his weapon, but the makeshift scarf was caught and disintegrated by the pale blue-haired male. 

“Why?! I was so close! This close to having the most powerful soldier in the world!! Then you… You come in here and try to take it all away!”

Tomura dashes at All Might, and readies a hand to disintegrate the Symbol of Peace, once and for all. What came to his contact was in fact, not the large build of All Might, but air. Cold, damp air. He had been caught in one of Kurogiri’s portals. When he opened his eyes yet again, he was on a forest cliff. 

“Damn it… I’ll get back at them! I will!” 

[|-----|]

Ochaco led Search Party One, and Shoko led Search Party Two. In teams of three, they swept the place fairly easily.

Ochaco’s party was the first to find a hidden door behind the alcohol shelf. One of the strength Quirk users easily destroyed the door, and Ochaco started using her flashlight to navigate the dark room. What stuck out was a large, glowing green tube, a set of computers and surgical tools. 

When she approached the tube, it was foggy and she could barely see anything in there. When she saw a hand connected to some wires, she quickly asked for help, since she found a survivor. 

Shoko and the rest of the heroes came to witness who it was, and the strength Quirk user punched the glass open, allowing the neon fluid to flow out of the container. 

An unconscious, but still breathing body was found. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The body was covered in some sort of suit, and locks of viridescent green hair spilled out of the back of the head like a ponytail. 

Ochaco and Shoko immediately recognized who this green hair belonged to, and they quickly pulled the body out. Sure enough, when they flipped the body over to see the face, the look of relief washed over their expressions of concern and stress. 

Freckles. Those same freckles that Deku had. They were still there on his face. Todoroki carefully opened the person’s eyes, and her theories were correct. Those same emerald green eyes were still there, and they seemed as captivating as always. 

Ochaco called out, “We need some assistance! We found Deku!” 

[|-----|]

Toshinori’s head turned immediately. Aizawa and Toshinori both made their way to the room that the search parties were in. Young Midoriya was there, lying down in between Miss Todoroki and Miss Uraraka and being hugged by the girls, despite his wet clothing. 

“Report to Principal Nezu. We lost the villains, but we successfully rescued Young Midoriya.” 


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangirl.

When Izuku finally came to, everything felt hazy. He could barely make out muffled and echoing audio. It was more static than anything else, and he reached up to where his ears should be by instinct. He gripped a spherical object and pulled it out, before twisting it. Inside his skull, he could kind of hear something clicking. All the muffled audio became crystal-clear, and he pushed the spherical object back inside.

“All Might, he’s clearly awake! Can we visit him, please?”

This voice… It seems very familiar. Very chipper and excitable. And All Might? That also seemed very familiar. His head hurt. Was that normal? It should be. Another voice entered his hearing range, but it was different, but very familiar as well.

“Why can’t we see Midoriya?”

It was monotonous, calm, and almost no-nonsense. He liked that voice. It was relaxing.

He sat up, giving off the fact that he was awake. Two people rushed to both sides of his bed. He looked up at the two people, and his vision finally cleared up. The person to his right was a very beautiful female, with long, mesmerizing red and white hair tied into a high ponytail, with the red and white perfectly split down the middle. Her eyes were heterochromatic, with her right being black and her left being blue. Her face was very stoic, and she gave off an aura of softness that he hadn’t felt before.

When he looked to his left, he saw yet another beautiful female. With luscious brown hair shaped into a bob cut, and wonderful large brown eyes. She had a very round face, and permanent blushes on her cheeks. He wanted to pinch them. Was that weird? Anyways, he continued to observe her.

He wanted to say something. He opened his mouth, and his vocal cords began to resonate. 

When the sounds came out, the first words he spoke after waking up were:

“I think you both are pretty.” 

What? That was _ not _ what he wanted to say. Sure, that was what he thought, and very firmly believed in, but that was not what he wanted to say. Why did his mouth betray him?

When he said that, the brunette recoiled and blushed, covering her face and then started to float into the air. The tall blonde male grabbed her by the leg to keep her from floating too far. 

The red and white-haired girl also started blushing, and set the chair behind her ablaze while freezing the rail on his bed in ice. He looked at the frozen rail, and got up, his self-preservation systems kicking into gear. He kicked off of the bed, his bare feet landing on the tiles and making a soft squeaky noise. He stood up straight, looking at the two females. 

_ Sub-objective: Obtain Quirks. _

He reached up and took a piece of the brunette’s hair, then walked over to the girl with red and white hair. Not knowing what to do, he took a strand from each side. 

He inserted the DNA samples into his chest, quickly processing them. 

_ Quirk Unlocked: Zero Gravity & Half-Hot, Half-Cold. _

After that, he proceeded to stare at the two girls. The brunette continued to be flustered and attempted to float away, but the person he presumed to be named All Might had been holding onto her leg like she was a balloon. 

The girl with red and white hair was still covering her face, but the flames and ice had finally died out and melted away. After approximately three minutes, the two girls had calmed down from their sudden outburst and Quirk usage. 

“D-Deku, what happened to you?”

“I don’t know about Deku. My name is Izuku Midoriya.”

“Midoriya, Deku is your nickname and hero name.”

“That’s derogatory.”

“We know, but it has a new meaning! It kinda sounds like ‘you can do it’, doesn’t it?” 

“I don’t know if your hearing is impaired, but that is not what it means. I revoke that hero name.” 

“S-So what’s going to be your new one?” 

“Zero.” 

“Zero? What does that mean?” 

“I chose that name because it was assigned to me. I rather like it. But if you wish to call me Deku, I have no reason to stop you.”

The brunette nodded. 

“Might I ask who you are? You both seem very familiar to me, but I cannot find your names.” 

The brunette raised a hand. “I’m Ochaco Uraraka.”

The dual-Quirk user raised their hand. “I’m Shoko Todoroki.”

“Pleasure to meet you both again.” 

“Again?”

“I feel as if I know you two very well.” 

Uraraka put her hand to her chin in a thinking motion, making a humming noise. After a while, her fist hit the center of her palm in a moment of realization. She turned to Todoroki, leaning into her ear and whispering. He had no means to eavesdrop at the moment, so he simply stood there.

[|-----|]

Shoko wasn’t expecting this turn of events. Her childhood friend had been turned into a robot, and then she lost control of her Quirk because of him. He didn’t have his stutter anymore. And his hair was long. She thought that was hot. 

A faint flicker grew in her hand, and she shut her Quirk off as quickly as she could. That was _ not _ going to happen again. 

He remained the same height. His build was more defined and more muscular. But he was wearing a skin-tight black suit. He had this weird helmet on. 

Overall, he was _ extremely hot _ . And she _ really liked it _.

[|-----|]

Ochaco started whispering in Todoroki’s ear. 

“Maybe he still feels some sort of connection to us since we were around him the most?” 

Todoroki started whispering back, replying with “Maybe. It’s very likely.” 

“So…”

“So…”

“How do you think he feels about Bakugo?”

“He’s more blunt now, so he probably dislikes him more openly.”

Sure enough, the door to his hospital room was kicked open, and the first person to meet their eyes was Katsuki Bakugo, the resident angry kid and rival or bully of one Izuku Midoriya. Midoriya’s eyes widen at the sight of the explosive blonde, and when Ochaco looked back, he was gone. A gust of wind soon followed, and Bakugo was gone as well. 

“... What..?” 

[|-----|]

Izuku found him. The one who caused him all that suffering. That… Those explosions. They hurt him for over eleven years. They burned his skin for what seemed like endless times on end. The pain didn’t stop. When they finally did, all he could do was cry. Like a helpless little piece of trash. He had the blonde pushed up against the wall, gripping the collar of his shirt with one hand. 

That wasn’t what he was now. He had the power and the functions necessary to deal with this assailant of his. More importantly, he was _ stronger _. 

** _You can’t do this. You’re going to be a hero. If you do this, you’re going to be branded as a villain._ **

**But he caused us suffering. He deserves to suffer as well. **

** _No he doesn’t! No one does!_ **

**Just a little reminder. **

** _Do not touch him, do not harm him in any way!_ **

Before he knew it, Izuku had some sort of firearm in his hands and pointed at Bakugo’s head. He looked at his arm, and let Bakugo free. He started to walk away. The blonde was scowling, and he opened his mouth to yell at him. The expression on Bakugo’s face was a mixture of approximately eighty-five percent rage, two percent fear, three percent unknown, and ten percent determination.

“You fucking nerd, you think you can beat me?! In any sort of competition?! I don’t give a damn if you’ve got the strongest enhancements, no matter what you do or try to do, you will ** _never_ ** be better than me! I’m going to be the top hero!” 

The speech of Bakugo faded out as Izuku got further and further, returning to his hospital room to find his associates running towards him. Uraraka was leading the group, followed by Todoroki and All Might. 

Izuku walked forwards until they were within earshot of each other. “What is it?” 

A male with spiky red hair spoke up from within the crowd. “Where’s Bakugo?” 

Izuku simply pointed down the hall. Four people separated from the group and ran towards Bakugo’s location. 

Uraraka spoke up, asking “What happened?” 

Our protagonist replied with “I don’t know. I felt really angry when I saw him.”

“Angry? Why?”

“I… I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the fourth and final story I will post this year, and maybe I'll post more in late 2020.


End file.
